ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Those Who Lurk in Shadows (II)
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Your quest takes you to Qu'Bia Arena, but the otherworldly force of the crystal bars your path. Only by harnessing its power for yourself may you gain entry! Walkthrough *You have 30 minutes (Earth Time) to collect 9 Seed Afterglows Fei'Yin. **There are nine total Afterglows, each giving a different colored facet, which move around in their respective areas. **Upon selecting the Afterglow you will see text in your log window that will indicate the color. However, you will not recieve any items or key items from them. **On the first map (upper level), there is one Afterglow in each of the four "large" rooms. These give you Red, Orange, Yellow and Green facets on the back of your hand. **On the second map (lower level), there is one Afterglow in the large main chamber, and three behind random Cermet Doors in the "clusters" of doors (one to the south, southwest, and west of the large main room). The Afterglows can be targeted through the doors and walls, making them easier to find. These give you White, Cerulean, Silver and Gold facets on the back of your hand. **The final Afterglow is where the shadow NMs spawn. Go up the tunnel in E-7 from the basement to get to the other side of the first map. The Afterglow can be in a few rooms. Check E-7/F-7 and F-6/F-7. This will give you the Blue facet on the back of your hand. *If you do not collect every facet quickly, it fades away and you must start over again. *Should you become confused or are certain you will run out of time you can zone out of the area and restart the mission. *When all nine facets are collected, you may select the Mark of Seed or an Azure Key **It appears that if you select the Mark of Seed, you will be unable to to obtain an Azure Key till you use the [of Seed to enter the BCNM, even if you wait till JP midnight. Similarly, if you choose Azure Key you will not be able to obtain the Mark of Seed until you have used the key on the coffer in Neptune's Spire. **The Azure Key can be obtained repeatedly if you use it before returning, but only once per Earth day and can be used on the Treasure Coffer in Neptune's Spire in Lower Jeuno to obtain a random item. *Take the Mark of Seed to Qu'Bia Arena and select the Burning Circle for a cutscene. Image Map The link below is a map of Fei'yin with rough location of all 8 Seed Afterglows. This should help those with a tough time with this mission. http://premium1.uploadit.org/kaoz1024/ffxigen3/seed-afterglow.jpg --Kaosis 06:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) NOTE: On the bottom floor, the first section of cermet doors (G-8) can also hold a seed afterglow, and it's not highlighted in the map. --Gsarivan 15:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You can find Seed Afterglows behind any of the cermet doors that isn't highlighted yet, such as the unhighlighted doors at (F-8) and (G-7)